RuNWaY
by JJ CJ
Summary: SHONENAI 38 - Our favorite Monk and his companions get picked up and dropped into New York in 1928. How will they react to a different world, with different heroes, but similar circumstances? (Wow, that's the best Summary I've ever written!)


**RuNWaY**  
A ChronoCrusade.Saiyuki Crossover Fic

A/N - Dude. Okay, so I was randomly doodling in my socials notebook during class one day, when this idea ran into my brain and made me write it down. Okay. So. I got the Plot worked out for the first chapter, and maybe I'll write more. these things just like to attack my brain and then leave it hanging...  
Oh, and BTW, This is Yaoi/Shonen-ai/Slash, whatever. 38-ness, cause I'm one of the world's two biggest 38-shippers out there.

(And ":Blah:" is Japanese.)

RNWY  
---------

Sanzo looked around himself nervously. They were in a wood, which wasn't all that odd, in and of itself. What was odd, however was that this wood was not in Shangri-la, or India, or, so far as Sanzo knew, anywhere in between. They had been wandering through a wood, much like this one, when all of a sudden the world had gone bright white. When the light had faded they were here. He looekd over at his thee traveling companions. _'Goku and Gojyo look fine, if a little stunned. But Hakkai...'_ He moved a little closer to the demon slayer. "Hakkai? You okay?"

Hakkai looked over at Sanzo, and flashed a smile that was only a tiny bit strained. If the two hadn't been as close as they were, Sanzo would not have noticed. "I'll be fine in a minute, Sanzo. I jsut need to catch my breath."

Sanzo noded and decided the best thing to do would be to evaluate their situation. Letting his senses expand, he tried to sense what was in their general vincinity. What he Felt nearly brought him to his knees.

He had had a nagging feeling of something evil lurking at the edge of his subconscious ever since they had entered this place, but now...the place fairly reeked of demons. He shook his head and reeled his senses in. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hakkai's hand twitch.

Hakkai's hand twitched, seemingly of it's own accord, and a moment later, his arm was raised to the right side of his head, and the brunette was swaying ever so slightly on his feet. The other three men looked at him concernedly.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo and Goku asked almost simultaneously. They had never seen the demon in this state before. They could just barely see the beginings of a smile playing across his face.

Sanzo moved a few steps closer to the other man. " ...'Kai-chan?" He whispred, confusion in his voice. Suddenly there came a sound of something metal hitting the ground. The blond priest looked down to see Hakkai's limiters lying in the forest floor.

"They're coming...They'll come sooner...faster...they'll be here soon..." the brunette demon muttered, seemingly to himself. He turned to look at Sanzo with demon's eyes. "They'll find us faster this way..."

Sanzo didn't have time to ponder this as two people burst through the trees surrounding them. A young woman, not much older than Goku, with blond hair, and a small male figure with a long black braid. They were dressed in the most outlandish of clothing...

RNWY  
---------

Rossette and Chrono were walking leisurely through the park, when Chrono had stopped dead in his tracks. Rosette kept walking for a second, before turning around to look at the small demon. "Chrono? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, as though trying to get a thought out of it. "I thought, for a second..." Suddenly his eyes went wide. "Rosette...there;s demons in the park..." His head snapped to the left and sudden;y he was off, running in waht Rosette could only asume was the direction that the demons were in. She quickly followed after him. A few minutes of running through the park's wooded area later they burst through a ring of trees to come face to surprised face with a group of men. The one closest to them, a man with blond hair wearing robes fairly glared at them, before turning to a second man, who stood a few paces behind the first, and asked a question in a language that the pair of demon hunters couldn't understand.  
---------

" 'Kai-chan, is this them?" Hakkai nodded in response to the question, while regardin gth epair witha curious look. That couldn't be the little one's true form? It couldn't. It was too small, for so much Ki...

Suddenly, there was a pain in his chest as something small and hard impacted. _"Hum...this isn't good...'_ He mused to himself.  
---------

Chrono's warning system went off as soon as he looked at the brown haired man. This was the demon he had sensed earlier, and It was dangerous. It probably kill _him_ if it wanted to. Rosette seemed to understand what he was thinking and had her gun out and before any of the men could react, had shot off a round into the demon's chest.

The blond man moved incredibly fast, and managed to catch the other before he hit the ground. The two other men, a tall red head and a short brunette, whom they had barely noticed up to this point rushed foreward. The blond man glared at Rosette.

":What the HELL did you fuckin' DO to Him:" He yelled.

"Uh...I can't understand him, can you?" Rosette murmured to Chrono.

Sanzo glared and switched to english, which he only knew becasue of being a priest. "You, the one who shot him. What the FUCK did you DO to him? What did you shoot him with?"

Rosette was slightly taken aback. None of the other demons they'd faced had talked back like this. Mostly just threatened death and the like. This was odd, almost liek the blond was somehow attached to the brunette. Instead of showing what she was thinking, she countered with a question of her own. "Well, what was I SUPPOSED to do? Let demons run amok in the park?" The blond man growled in response and, once he had secured the demon with the other two, stood and faced them. "Death is forthcoming." He growled out, and suddenly began chanting in an unknown language, as the scripture (1) on his shoulders lifted and unfurled about him. Suddenly, a voice broke through the man's chanting.

":San--Sanz-o...It's..It's ok-kay...I-I'll heall...Just..--J-just do-n't hur--t them, 'kay:"

Obediently Sanzo stopped chanting. If Hakkai said he would heal...But that didn't mean he had to like it. "Alright. You. Talk. Now. Or I ignore what 'Kai-chan said and blow you both sky high."

The small one was the first to talk. "My Name is Chrono, and this is Rosette. I..I guess, we're sorry. We're in the line of buisness where any demon usualy turns out to be a bad demon. I sensed a demon here, and this place has been used often enough as a meeting grounds for the demons we're usualy put up against that I just expected the worst. Your friend really didn't help matters, looking as he did..."

Chrono inwardly sighed. He could practicaly FEEL the distrust radiating off this man. He was about to say more when Rosette decided she had been left out of the conversation long enough.

"But who are YOU guys? I mean, It's supicous enough to be wandering around Central Park dressed like that, but when one of you is a demon..."

"Two, acctualy..." Sanzo murmured, but not loud enough for the loudmouthed brat before him to hear. He continued in a louder voice. "We don't mean to be intruding on your peaceful little world where EVERYthing is set in stone, but we really had no choice in the matter, " He growled sacrcasticaly. "If I had my choice, we'd still be in Shangri-la, fighting off hordes of demons and trying to save the world. Now, if you don't have anything more to say to us, I'd like to at least _try_ to cure Hakkai. You wounded him rather badly, and I doubt Kanzeon Bosatsu will look kindly on you after that. She was rather fond of him."

Chrono listened to this exchange with confusion. Shangri-la? Kanzeon Bosatsu? "Excuse me, sir...ah, we don't know your names yet, but I'm guessing that one," he pointed at the man on the ground, "is Hakkai. Would you be so kind...?" He hoped he was being polite enough. These men seemed able to throw around alot of power with little effort, and it wouldn't do to get on their bad side.

The blond pointed at himself. "Genjyo Sanzo." At the red head. "Sha Gojyo" And at the short one. "Son Goku."

Chrono smiled. "Well, we may have somewhere where we can put your friend up so he can heal. I hope youcan accept it as an apology."

Sanzo sized the small demon up. "One question first. You're not human, are you?"

Chrono smiled.

RNWY  
---------

Sister Kate stared at her two proteges. _'How could they offer our services to a group of demons?'_ She wondered to herself. The only reason she wasn't yelling at them was becasue she was too damn surprised. Long moments passed.

"Uh..Sister Kate...?"

"Ahem...Who is it?" Her brow furrowed when there was no answer, save for the door openeing in-wards. When it was opened, there stood before them a tall redheaded man, whom Chrono had told her was named "Sha Gojyo", though the others called him Gojyo, and not Sha. Which was odd...

Gojyo looked around th eroom, at the three people there. To the short one, Chrono, he gave a nod, for Hakkai had told him, while the other demon was still conscious, that there was power about him. Gojyo didn't want anythin with power mad at them right now. "Yo. You Sister Kate?"He asked nodding at the oldest woman. (2)

"Uhm, Y-yes. What can I do for you?"

"One a tha girls said to come to you if I needed anything. Sanzo told me to get some food for Hakkai. So here we are. I still can't beleive that stuck up high-and-mighty priest thinks he can boss me around..."

That last bit caught Chrono's attention. "Sanzo...He's a _Priest_? But...he doesn't act like one..."

"Not your kinda priest, anyways," Gojyo grinned. "Besides, he's a Buddhist Priest. Highest order too. Though. he doesn't act much like _that_ either." Gojyo shrugged. "So. Food. For Hakkai. Where?"

After they had pointed him in the right direction, Sister Kate frowned. "So. Where did you two get off deciding to let these four stay here?"

Chrono coughed. "Acctualy, it was my idea. Sanzo, he's human, you know, and if he's a priest...That gives us even more reason to trust him. Plus, they claim to be fighting demons, where they come from. A place called "Shangri-La". And then there's the fact that Hakkai stopped Sanzo from attacking us, even after Rosette shot him. They just seem to be good people..."

Kate stared at the small demon. _'He's helping other demons, without worrying how it will reflect on him, especially if they turn out to not be good people...'_

RNWY  
---------

**_Three days have passed..._**

_'Some noice...ah, a voice. Who..? It's so muffled...Ah. Sanzo. Ever present ever unflapable, Sanzo. What happened. Of yes. I was shot. Of course. One would think I could remember that...hm? There's someone else...the boy-man from earlier. Too young, too old...Hm...Perhaps I should open an eye...?'_

Hakkai cautiosly opened one eye, and had to close it again, due to the brightness of the room. He tok a breath then opened it again, blinking muzzily into the light. ":Sanzo:" He croaked out. ":Where are we:"

Sanzo stopped talking to the small demon as soon as he heard Hakkai's voice. ":Hakkai! I was worried:" He took a moment to be glad that the other two weren't in the room.

Chrono looked at the two men, though he couldn't understand what was being said, he got the gist of it, from the expressions on their faces. "Uh...Are your feeling better, Mr. Cho?"

Sanzo handed Hakkai one of the devices that strange perverted old man had given to him, which allowed one to translate any languages spoken to them (3). As soon as Hakkai had fastened it on his ear, next to his limiters, he turned to Chrono.

"I'm terribly sorry if I've caused you any inconvinience, and I may have been a little out of it when you introduced yourself..."

"Uh..." Chrono was slightly taken aback by this demon - no, this Man's politness. "I'm Chrono. And it's no trouble at all. Are you feeling better now?"

Hakkai nodded and started to sit up in bed, when Sanzo placed a hand lightly on his bandaged chest. ":Hakkai...you should rest a little while longer. Apparently you're lucky to be alive right now, from what I hear of the weapon that brat used against you. I'd rather you didn't kill yourself trying not to be 'a bother'.:"

Chrono, sensing that this was a rather intimate moment, quietly left the room.

Hakkai raised a hand o touch the side of Sanzo's face, a small smile lingering on his lips. ":Alright, love, I won't do anything stupid. And I suppose it was you who put my limiters back on:"

At Sanzo's nod, he leaned back into the bed and was asleep again in moments.  
---------

Rosette walked down the hall towards the room that the demon had been sleeping in for the past three days. She still didn't know what had possesed Chrono to do that without even thinking to ask her. The blond nun paused before the door. Maybe she should go in and apologize? After all, so far it seemed that Chrono was right, that these guys were nice. Just as she was about to open the door, however, it did so on it's own, and the blond man - Sanzo, she reminded herself - stepped into the hall. "Ah ...Hello..." She stuttered. Despite everything her demonic partner had siad, this guy was still creepy. Those eyes just gave him an etheral feeling, making him seem just that much more inhuman. And at the moment, Said eyes were giving her a glare that could have curdled milk.

"You're the one who shot him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement that clearly screamed, _'You'll regret doing that.'_

"Uh, yeah, I was just coming to apologize..."

"Don't."

"Huh?" Why shouldn't she? After all, it was only polite...

"He's sleeping right now." Those purple eyes softened a little as he turned his gaze into the room, before closing the door behind him.

"Oh. Well. Uh..."

"Why did you attack without even bothering to find out if we ment any harm? Even the people in Shangri-la who know that demons are trouble usualy trust us before they attack us. Well. They do when Hakkai's wearing his limiters, anyway." He frowned at the yougn woman,

Rosette looked up at him nervously. _'Why am I afraid of one man, when I can take down some of the most dangerous demons without blinking?'_ "Uh, what do you mean by 'limiters'?" she asked.

"The silver earings he wears. They keep in him demon powers, and keep him in his human form. It's acctualy very rare that he takes them off..." the man sighed. "But still. The only reason he did it was because he sensed Chrono, and knew, somehow, I haven't had a chance to ask him how, that he would find us faster that way. Now. You will explain yourself now. Why did you shoot?"

Rosette was at a loss for words. This was all so odd. "I-i saw a demon and I reacted the way I've been trained to."

"A dog can go agaisnt it's training, if its master is in trouble. A monkey will go against its placid nature to protect its young. I'm sure, you could have noticed that the demon was in the company of three humans, and they hadn't been killed yet?"

Rosette looked at the floor ashamedly. SHe should have noticed that perhaps, but where did this man get off comparing her to a dog or a monkey? The blond nun turned a glare on the man. "Excuse me, did you judt call me a monkey?" she growled out.

The priest raised an eyebrow. "No. I called you a dog." And, completly ignoring her glare, he turned and started walking down the hall in the direction of the kitchens. "Now, I suggest you don't go in there, before I come back, or you will be dead, quite shortly."

RNWY  
---------

A/N - Yo. Well, here it is, the first chapter of RuNWaY, which is called that for no apparent reason, other than it's six letters long and I wanted to make a title with ClCClC (Which is Capital ->C, Lower ->l ) So anyways, this sprang from reading ChronoCrusade while obsessed with Saiyuki. I don't know _why_ Hakkai was the one that I chose for the 'they're comming bit', other than me'n'Neko recently found some pics of Hakkai's demon form. By the By, anyone living in the Van.BC.Can. Area, d'you know where I can get Cheap manga? Especially Saiyuki, ChronoCrusade, Jing:KingofBandits, Ranma1/2, and RuroKen. Thanks and Please don't hesitate to review, even if you think it totaly sucked ass, man. I'll use your lovely little flames to heat my toesies durring the winter months. And if you know where I live, you know how cold _those_ can get! Lotsalurve t'y'all, and hope ta see ya at the next chapter!

Oh and by the by, I'm to lazy to check my manga, so can anyone tell me what those damn bullets that Rosette uses so much are called? I know it's got "Spirit" in it somewhere...

RNWY  
---------

(1) - They don't actualy know what it is yet, I'm just doing this for my own convinience, 'cause I can't think of any other words for "Scripture" that aren't "Scroll" or "Sutra".  
(2) - Okay, right now, they're using english, which only Sanzo acctually knows. So, In my world, Elder had made up a few little translation devices, and now they're coming in handy. :Grins:  
(3) - Babel Fish, Anyone?


End file.
